overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Awakening Era # The World, the Netherworld, and Abyssal Realms are created # The first Minion claws its way to the surface to serve the very first Overlord # The Mother Goddess banishes the Forgotten God to the Infernal Abyss. # The Tower Heart is created # The very first Overlord figure appears in the lands # Mankind, Elves, Dwarves and other sentient race appear on the land # The very first settlements are built and grown. # Possible first building of a "bastion of evil." Ancient Era # The capital of the Elves is founded in Evernight Forest # The Black Baron, a relative of the Duke of Gromgard, rises to power and conquers the lands. Unlike his future successors (and possible predecessors), he does not show a great evil streak, and his only truly notable evil deed is enslaving all of Greenvale # The Black Baron dies/disappears, and Castle Gromgard fall into ruin First Era # The "First Overlord" Lord Gromgard takes his role of Overlord at the age of 16 # Lord Gromgard eliminates the elves plant army's. # A great war, provoked by the First Overlord, erupts between Elves and Dwarves, causing great enmity between the two peoples # Castle Gromgard is destroyed/falls into ruin/is abandoned # The First Overlord falls and disappears # The Dark Tower is discovered and becomes the new Overlord base # The an individual known only as the "Second Overlord" is crowned Overlord and conquers the World # The Eighth Hero is born # Velvet and Rose are born # The Seven Heroes are founded by the Wizard # The Eighth Hero joins the Wizard # The World is freed by the Eight Heroes # The Dark Tower is besieged and ruined # The Second Overlord is slain by the Eighth Hero, but the hero is presumed dead after falling from the top of the Dark Tower # The Seven Heroes loot the Dark Tower and leave # The Eighth Hero is placed into a sarcophagus by the Minions, who healed him and infused him with evil energy in order to become the successor of the Second Overlord # Melvin the Small is corrupted and becomes Melvin Underbelly after eating himself to bloated proportions # The Evernight is silent with a war between the Dwarves and Elves. Several Elves are captured and taken into slavery by the Dwarves, including the last females of the species # Oberon Greenhaze, encouraged by the wizard to rest, falls into a deep sleep underneath a great tree, refuses to fight the ongoing invasion of the Dwarves. Eventually, the tree starts to grow over him creating his greatest nightmares to repel the Dwarves, but starts corrupting the forest, transforming it from a tranquil wilderness hidden from the sun into a dark, dank, corrupted wasteland of nightmares and tragedy, and massacres the remaining elves in the forest # Sir William the Chaste is corrupted by the Wizard into giving in his carnal pleasures and with the help of the Red Dawn Order, summons a Succubus Queen, cancelling his wedding with the young Velvet. # The Succubus Queen starts to spread the plague which decimates the city of Heaven's Peak # Goldo,the dwarven king is corrupted into collecting all the gold he wants. Second Era # After many years,The Eighth Hero awakens without any memory of his previous life and is elected by Gnarl and the Minions as the Third Overlord # The Tower Heart is recovered and taken to power the Dark Tower once more # Spree's citizens are freed from a Halfling work camp, and the Minions begin rebuilding the Dark Tower # Spree is suppressed into control by the Overlord # Spree's food supplies are recovered, but the Overlord keeps it to himself, starving the Mellow Hills to make them a complacent populace # The Dark Tower's dungeon is repaired and reopened for use # Melvin Underbelly is Killed by the Overlord, releasing a massive amount of evil energy (and lard) that is absorbed by the Overlord # Finding his way through the maze of gourmet and kitchen utensils in Melvin's Kitchens, the Third Overlord aquires the Red Minion Hive, "demonstrating" their abilities to the Halflings along the way # The Mellow Hills are officially controlled by the Overlord after Melvin Underbelly's death. He most likely puts the Halflings to work on growing Spree's food and the citizens of Spree as slaves to his own desires # The iron smelter is taken back to the tower and the Forge is reopened # Rose is saved from Ruborian attackers in Castle Spree and the Overlord kills said attackers. In his debt, Rose returns with the Third Overlord to the Dark Tower as his mistress # The Dark Tower is completed and the Tower Lands become a bastion of evil once more # The enslavement of the Mellow Hills causes the peasants of Spree to offer their "finest maidens" to him in hopes that he will be less cruel. He takes the 10 offered women with delight, but continues to work the Mellow Hills into the ground # A Tower Gateway opens up in Heaven's Peak and the Third Overlord travels there, only to learn that the city is abandoned because of a plague and the citizens are living in a camp outside the city # After killing a Succubus and multiple zombies created by the plague, the Overlord locates the Blue Minions, only to be blocked by toxic gas vents. Due to this event, he goes on a quest to find the Green Minions first # Reports of Elven trees invading the Mellow Hills begin flowing in, and the Overlord takes matters into his own hands by burning down the roots blocking pathways into Evernight Forest and walking into the "belly of the beast" # The Third Overlord invades Evernight Forest to find that it is dark, dank, and corrupted; not the spitting image of Elven beauty # After searching past Oberon Greenhaze's tree, the Overlord finds the Green Minnions in the swamps nearby. As quickly as he finds them, he follows them into the Viridian Caverns and recovers their hive, adding the Greens to his arsenal. After doing this, he makes his way across the forest to destroy the roots to Oberon's trees in order to awaken him, only to find the Sacred Grove and burn it to the ground # The Third Overlord kills Oberon and opens the path to The Golden Hills. However, he does not go straight for the Dwarves ad their riches, but returns to Heaven's Peak to recover the Blues from the Moist Hollows # The Overlord enters the barricaded city through the sewer system, finding the durium smelter and sending it back to the Dark Tower # After entering the quarantined city of Heaven's Peak, the Overlord makes his way to the Halfway to Heaven Inn to investigate the cause of the plague in the area. After starting a bar fight, he is led to a secret back room by a Monk where he finds a Succubus Queen. He kills the Succubus Queen, ends the Heaven's Peak Plague, and exposes the Order of the Red Dawn for the sadists they truly are # The Third Overlord conquers Heaven's Peak by making the Silent Order worship him as a god, solidifying his hold in the region. After this, he besieges Angelis Keep to confront the instigator of the plague and leader of the Order of the Red Dawn, Sir William the Black # Sir William the Black is killed by the Overlord and his hold on Heaven's Peak is completed. However, before he leaves Angelis Keep,he chooses his mistress between Rose and Velvet # After making his way through Evernight yet again, he eventually arrives in the Golden Hills, the lands of the Dwarves. After reactivating the Tower Gate of the Golden Hills, the Overlord starts searching for the Dwarven hero, King Goldo Golderson, and his pet, Rollie # The Overlord, crossing through gorges and seeing an "Old Man," takes the gold from a mine nearby, as well as the arcanium smelter, opens up the Golden Hills Brewery to take their beer keg, and destroys their temple to steal the Mother Goddess' statue from the elves. However, Jewel the Thief steals the statue away as the Overlord places some Browns inside of it to track it to its new home as part of Gnarl's "Cunning Plan" # After crippling the dwarves and their beer supply and killing their elven workers, the Overlord invades the Golden Hills Stronghold to kill Goldo # The Overlord invades the Royal Halls and confronts the dwarf, only for him to meet Rollie, Goldo's "pet" steamroller/tank and his greatest weapon. No matter the power of the tank, however, the Overlord destroys it and kills Goldo, only to take his gold horde from the collapsing tunnels and leave the Elven females for dead. The Overlord killing Goldo and crippling the Dwarves allows him to send Minions throughout the Golden Hills and take it by storm, consolidating his rule in the major regions of the World Third era # The Third Overlord, after months of waiting, finally gets word from his Minions, who have activated a Tower Gateway in the deserts of Ruboria. # The Overlord gathers a small cadre of Minions and starts making his way across the unforgiving sands of the desert, crossing the likes the Ruborian locals and creatures like Beetles, Sandworms, and aggressive Ruborian Sheep # Despite the challenges, the Third Overlord manages to locate Jewel and the Mother Goddess Statue. After a chase through a local village, the Overlord surrounds Jewel and captures her in a Tower Gateway. Afterwards, he takes the Mother Goddess Statue for decorating the Dark Tower # After interrogating Jewel on the Heroes and why they went bad, finding out that the Wizard was behind it all, Jewel's love interest/partner, Kahn the Warrior, goes on a rampage throughout the Mellow Hills and Heaven's Peak # The Overlord tracks down the giant and battles him in Heaven's Peak after having killed the traitorous citizens of Spree for following Kahn. In the end, Kahn dies explosively and the Overlord absorbs his evil energy, as he's done with all the previous heroes # When the Overlord returns to the Dark Tower, he finds that the Wizard, now revealed to be possessed by the spirit of the Second Overlord, has made a coup attempt on the Third Overlord for his throne. As a result, the Second Overlord steals the Third Overlord's power that he has accumulated throughout his quest and takes the Minions from him. # Before the Second Overlord/Wizard can kill the Third Overlord, Rose\Velvet proves her loyalty by luring the Second Overlord possessing her father's body down to the Catacombs to damage the Tower Heart. As a result, the Third Overlord is able to fight off the Second Overlord deeper into the darkness of the underground and regains control of his Browns, starting the Minion Civil War # The Third Overlord and the Second Overlord face off for the final time after the Second Overlord reminds the Third Overlord of who he was in vanity. This proves only to further the former hero's determination to finish off his rival once and for all # As the Minion Civil War escalates, the Third Overlord manages to reach the Second Overlord and begin his final battle with his long-time rival. Eventually, with great effort the Third Overlord kill the Second Overlord, once more and finally claims his throne as legitemely his. This does not end the Minion Civil War, however, and it lasts a few more days afterwards, only to end as the last of the Second Overlord's Minions are killed or brought back into the fold. # The Overlord,finally reclaimed his throne, begins his reign of terror led with iron fist, causing the land to shake in terror and the people whispering his name # Jester (presumably under possession of the Second Overlord, who once again cheats death) gathers as much evil energy as possible and begins a ritual, possibly resulting in what would become the "Abyss Crisis" # After months of ruling over the World, Gnarl informs the Overlord of evil energy is manifesting in the Mellow Hills. As a result, he goes to investigate the Mellow Hills, only to find a gateway to what appears to be Heaven. However, after going through it, it is discovered to be a plane of the Abyssal Realms, hellish mirrors of the World and all that inhabit it # After entering the Mellow Hills Abyss and meeting Melvin Underbelly once more, only to use him to get to the Abyss Stone of the Mellow Hills, fighting through undead evil beings known as "Wraiths" # After conquering the Mellow Hills Abyss, three new gates appear in Heavens Peak, The Golden Hills, and Evernight Forest. Eventually, the Overlord conquers all three, only to learn of a greater power behind the rise of the Abyss Gates # After dealing with the prior Abyss Gates, one in the Ruborian Desert appears # The Third Overlord fights his way through the Infernal Abyss and finds Jester summoning the higher power in charge of the Abysses, a Forgotten God banished by the Mother Goddess herself # The Third Overlord defeats the Forgotten God, and although he tries to make his escape, Jester makes his way through and collapses the gateway from the other side, trapping him in the Abyssal Realms # The Third Overlord becomes the Infernal God that has control over the Infernal abysses, also the Wraiths pledge their loyalty to him, seeking to escape the Abyss. Fourth Era # The Minion Exodus occurs and all the Minions abandon the Dark Tower after the Mistress leaves, pregnant with the Infernal God's son. # The mistress leaves the Tower to arrive in Nordberg. After giving birth to her son, the Overlad, the mistress leaves him in Nordberg Town. # Florian Greenheart causes The Great Cataclysm to happen, contaminating the lands of Heaven's Peak, the Mellow Hills, Greenvale, Ruboria, most of Evernight Forest, and less than half of the Golden Hills in unstable magical ooze. The ooze causes a plague to spread across the World and bring terror to the populace # The Glorious Empire is founded in fear and prejudice of magic, and the Glorious Empire begins attacking the communities of magical creatures # Nordberg is conquered by the army of the Glorious Empire. The son of the Third Overlord is found by the Minions and is taken to the Netherworld to be taught by Gnarl. # The Overlad begins his training in the ways of evil # Thirteen years later, the Fourth Overlord comes out for the first time to the surface and begins his conquest of the world. # The Fourth Overlord conquers Nordberg, sails to Everlight, and then infiltrates the empire, all the while re-collecting the Minion tribes and building up the Netherworld Tower. # The Fourth Overlord goes to the Wastelands and rebuilds the Tower Heart, now known to be the cause of the Great Cataclysm, and starts the final assault on the Glorious Empire. # The Overlord destroys the anti-magic shield surrounding the city and enters the Imperial Palace, only to find Florian Greenheart, an elf who helped the Overlord and acted against him on occasion, is Emperor Solarius, and he uses the magic collected from 20 years to transform into the a false god known by his right hand, Marius, as the Great Devourer, only to be destroyed by the Overlord, who begins a unchallenged reign of evil across the lands. Fifth Era # The Fourth Overlord is presumed dead and the Minions travel to the Netherdeep to escape the crusades and a mysterious plague of goodness called the Golden. # The Shining Justice launch many crusades against evil, such as the necromancers: Malady and Grimora, or the communities of evil creatures or beings, like the Dark Elves of Nordberg, ruled by the family of Cryos. # The four future Netherghuls die, with Inferna being killed by rock giants, Malady extinguishing her own life for a dark curse against the paladins of the Shining Justice, and Hakon and Cryos killing each other at the same time. Their corpses are stolen by Minions for a ritual in order to bring evil back to the world as the Golden begins encroaching upon the Netherdeep. # The four Netherghuls are resurrected to bring evil back into the world and destroy the Golden, and Overlord: Fellowship of Evil begins. Category:The Overlord Series Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Minions Category:Overlord: Fellowship of Evil